The Black Warp Saga
by LordKamon89
Summary: In this fic, there is a black warp that allows evil Digimon to enter the real world. It is sort of dumb in between battles, but there isn't much of that time anyway, so there!
1. Default Chapter

"Soon, the world will be completely shrouded in our darkness

"Soon, the world will be completely shrouded in our darkness!" jeered a voice in the shadows. He was working on a project on a computer. This was the main goal of all the evil in the digital world. Soon, it would be complete. 

"Yes, my puppet… open the gate! With it open, I will have no need for you." Announced a voice on the computer. The image on the screen was of a black hole sort of object, the Dark Warp. But it wasn't only one voice speaking.

"The gate will open in ten… nine… eight…"

"Kari, wait up!" panted T.K. as he chased after her to school. They had lost Tai and Davis, but they had lost their way, as well. They were in the school grounds, but they had never seen this part before. 

It was their fist day in the new high school, and it was an hour before school. Two years had gone by since their battle against MaloMyotismon, and they were convinced that the new Digidestined would be around, but they couldn't find any new Digidestined. 

"T.K., Kari's over there!" said Patamon from his backpack. 

"Thanks, Patamon." Thanked T.K. But when he was just about to reach the tree, he was hit by bark, leaves, and splinters, falling down, and losing consciousness.

"T.K.!" yelled a voice, which echoed slightly in his head. He opened his eyes to see Matt, Tai, and Kari standing above him. It was then that the fact that he was on a hospital bed hit him.

"What happened?" he asked. 

"The tree just blew up! Bark flew everywhere!" yelled Kari. 

"But, there may be more to the story than that…" said Matt, pulling out a newspaper. It read: Terror in Tokyo, Monsters Return. 

"So, you think an evil Digimon blew up the tree?"

"Of course! I didn't see it, but the blasts of trees exploding all over the park is enough for me!" cried Kari, nearly crying at the memory of all the explosions. 

"Well, if there are evil Digimon, we'll have to stop them." Encouraged Tai, trying to keep the group calm. 

"Hey, kids, if you want information on those monsters, check the news!" suggested a doctor, turning on a tv. The reporter was showing a group of scenes, each one showing a shadow of an evil Digimon. 

"Monster attacks have been seen around the world. All have been light, as if they were searching for something. But all lead towards the Monster Capital of the World, Japan." 

T.K. flicked the tv off.

"So that's what the attack was, just as we thought. How bad am I hurt?"

"Not bad," began the doctor. "Just a cracked rib. It wasn't cracked badly, and it was healed. But those cuts on your arm are bad, and may take weeks. They may become permanent scars. But you can leave the hospital when you're ready."

"I am. Let's go, guys." Said T.K., getting up and walking away. 

"So, what now? I always dreamed of playing around in the real world!" yelled a voice excitedly.

"How about showing the world an iron fist?" suggested another voice, less blocked in shadow than the first.

"Let us perform the Dark Destiny Play, my friends!"

"I'll give the world a melt down they won't forget."

"Then why not?"

T.K. woke up the next morning after sleeping in. It was Saturday, and he and the Digidestined had investigating to do. They had no idea where to look for the evil Digimon, and they had to start by noon.

"Honey, make sure you see the news!" said T.K.'s mother as she walked out the door on a trip to the U.S.

As he turned on the news, he nearly fainted. Five buildings, each full of people, had been leveled that night, two in Highton View Terrace, and three in Odiba. Giant monsters where down town, and he decided to go after them.

"Ken, we gotta hurry!" yelled Davis. They where running out of the apartment building so that they could use their Digimon to get to the evil Digimon. They went downstairs, out the door, and into the parking lot. They were almost ready to Digivolve, when a voice and an explosion stopped them. 

"Going somewhere, brats?" sneered Daemon, behind the wreck that was once a car. 

"Let's make him pay, Davis!" yelled Ken.

"Right!" agreed Davis, as they held out their Digivices.

****Wormon, Digivolve to…

****Veemon, Digivolve to…

****Stingmon!

****Ex-Veemon!

****Ex-Veemon! ****Stingmon! D.N.A. Digivolve to….

****Paildramon!

"Desperado Blaster!" 

The blast knocked Daemon back, but wasn't effective.

"Evil Inferno!" 

The blast was headed strait for Paildramon, when…

****Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!

"Errr!" growled Imperialdramon as he took the hit. "Posatron Lazer!"

"Evil Inferno!"

The attacks hit in the middle and caused a large explosion, resulting in a large crater in the parking lot.

"Well, it's Saturday, why not barbecue?" snickered Daemon, hitting Imperialdramon with the flames.

****Imperialdramon, Mode Change to… Fighter Mode!

"Giga Crusher!" yelled Imperialdramon, firing his blast at Daemon, deleting him for good.

"Well, let's see exactly how well these humans can play!" yelled Puppetmon, firing his barrage of lasers, nearly killing seven humans. The blasts missed, but the cars were blown apart.

"Well, you're all a little rusty, but we'll give you dance lessons…"

"Seven Heavens!" yelled Seraphimon, knocking Puppetmon away. 

"Well, who wants to play now?" laughed Puppetmon, getting his mallet ready. 

"If you're about to play crochet', give me a turn!" yelled Agumon.

"Save the fun for us!" agreed Gomamon. 

****Agumon, Warp Digivolve to… Wargreymon!

****Gomamon, Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!

****Ikkakumon, Digivolve to… Zudomon!

"Terra Force!"

"Volcan's Hammer!"

"Ahh!" yelled Puppetmon as the attacks hit him. He was blasted away, but sneered and said. "Why don't we play fair?"

"I agree!" Said Metalseadramon, leaping out of a building and tackling Zudomon.

"Volcan's Hammer!"

"River of Power!"

The hammer just barely knocked the blast away, but it bought Seraphimon time to hit Metalseadramon with his Seven Heavens attack. 

"Err! You're pitiful light can't defeat my nerves of steal!"

"You may be brute-like, but you're undersides is soft!" retorted Seraphimon, hitting Metalseadramon in the gut. Before he could recover, Metalseadramon was hit in the stomach with Volcan's Hammer and Seven Heavens, sending him flying out into a nearby bay. 

"Well, I'll schedule a more private play date!" said Puppetmon, realizing he was outnumbered, before running away into a nearby building, where he would be hard to find, and couldn't be fought if he was.

"Well, they got away, but we'll get 'em next time." Encouraged Wargreymon, before De-Digivolving. 

"But just how many evil Digimon are on earth, and how will we fight them all at once?" asked 

Joe, being the worried one as usual.

"I don't know, but we can take them out if we team up and give it our all!" answered T.K.

"I hope so, T.K., I hope so…"

Holy cow, that was serious! Could I be any more lame? Review!


	2. Trouble down Town: The Myotismon Brother...

"Biyomon, the evil Digimon are that way

"Biyomon, the evil Digimon are that way!" yelled Sora, realizing that Biyomon was leading her and Mimi the wrong way. 

"Yeah, we aren't running away, we're going for the score!" yelled Matt, who was with her, along with Mimi, Willis, Izzy, and their Digimon.

"Willis, I smell evil Digimon in both directions!" yelled Lopmon, trying to give them a warning.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Imperialdramon (fighter mode) as he, Davis, and Ken landed from their flight.

"We were wandering the station, when the subway came in!" said Ken, stepping off of Imperialdramon. "Have you found any more evil Digimon?"

"Not really, Biyomon got us lost!" Wined Mimi.

"Well, you're ship has come in, or at least it's weight!" yelled a fearsome voice that was way above them.

"So, enter ship two!" yelled another voice.

"It's MaloMyotismon and VennomMyotismon!" cried Willis.

"And we can't beat them with Rookies…"

"Then, we'll just have to Digivolve!"

****Tentomon, Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!

****Kabuterimon, Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!

****Palmon, Digivolve to… Togemon!

****Togemon, Digivolve to… Lillymon!

****Biyomon, Digivolve to… Birdramon!

****Birdramon, Digivolve to… Garudamon!

****Terriermon, Golden Armor Digivolve to… Rapidmon!

****Lopmon, Digivolve to… Wendigomon!

****Wendigomon Digivolve to… Antylamon!

The Song "Runaround" begins to play.

"Crimson Mist!"

"Posatron Lazer!" The attacks hit, but the beams disintegrated.

"Venom Infusion!" The attack hit Garudamon, smashing Garudamon to the ground.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Meditation Cure!" 

The blasts hit VennomMyotismon in the face, but didn't even faze him (where have I heard that before…). 

"Crimson Mist!" 

"Giga Crusher!"

Crimson Mist over powered Giga Crusher, hitting Imperialdramon. MaloMyotismon was about to finish off Imperialdramon, when he was hit in the back by Garudamon's Wing Blade attack.

"So, you children wish play ruff, huh?" 

With his thick fists, he smashed Garudamon over the head, crushing him to the ground and causing Garudamon to De-Digivolve.

"Static Force!"

"Wha!?-" MaloMyotismon was cut off as he was hit in the face, and crashed to the ground, unable to get up at the time.

"Volcan's Hammer!" yelled Zudomon as he hit VennomMyotismon in the stomach, which was followed by a combination of Metal Wolf Claw and Terra force. He fell to the ground, also unable to get up.

"Spill it! How are you guys back? And aren't you people the same guy?" asked Tai, slightly loud.

"What makes you think I'll tell you fools? I still have enough energy to destroy you!" yelled VennomMyotismon.

"You do not! We could kill you right now!"

"You would never learn how we appeared, and separated, that way!"

"He's right. So, Imperialdramon, emphasize our threat." Commanded Ken, calmly.

"Right!" agreed Imperialdramon, charging up his laser.

"Okay! Well, if you knew about the dark warp, then you may have a chance of winning." Stated MaloMyotismon.

"A Dark Warp!?" yelled just about all of the Digidestined, all of whom were confused.

"It's a magnificent warp! It allows control, Digivolving, and anything else, as long as it is controlled by a dark force! It is what created Control Spires, Black Gears, Dark Rings, Dark Spirals, the Dark Ocean, the Dark Space of Apocalymon, Spiral Mountain, as well as all evil Digimon! So, it was able to split me into two, MaloMyotismon and VennomMyotismon."

"We have to destroy the Dark Warp then!"

"Not so fast! Giga Cannon!" 

Machinedramon stepped up, firing a blast of energy that De-Digivolved all but Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Imperialdramon.

"Giga Crusher!"

"Giga Cannon!"

The two "Giga" attacks caused a large explosion that nearly blinded the Digidestined and Digimon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled MetalGarurumon, hitting Machinedramon.

"You're ***grown*** weak icy attacks can't injure m-me!" yelled Machinedramon, though he was beat up and leaning on his drill-arm for balance.

"Terra Force!" yelled Wargreymon, finishing off Machinedramon.

"Okay, MaloMyotis- ahh!" yelled Davis, shocked. MaloMyotismon and VennomMyotismon were both gone. They had escaped.

Well, we'll see what new evil Digimon the Digidestined will face in the next chapter, and if they manage to defeat the dark warp. Oh, and, REVIEW!!!


	3. Three Dark Masters, for three dark chapt...

"How can we win

"How can we win? We've only shot out two, and the others took enough energy. How are we supposed to fight them all at once?" yelled Tai, slamming his fists against the wall.

"Maybe if we had the entire team fully Digivolved, then found a way to give them more energy, we could win." Suggested Kari, trying to brighten the mood.

"All are powers together didn't win, and I'm pretty sure that that's our best shot." Said Matt, just as mad as Tai. 

"We just have to find another way."

"I know a way: Just give up!" yelled a voice. Puppetmon stepped out of the shadows, his mallet ready to fire.

"Enter: The Puppet and the Clown!" sneered Piedmon, drawing out his sword.

"Time to freshen the metal. When it comes to power, I'm stainless steel!" added Metalseadramon, flying up through the air.

"We can handle this!" yelled Matt, taking out his Digivice.

"Right!" said Tai, also withdrawing his Digivice.

****Agumon, Warp Digivolve to… Wargreymon!

****Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!

"Metal Wolf claw!"

"Terra force!"

The attacks hit Piedmon, but did little damage.

"You think that will defeat me?!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

"River of Power!"

These attacks hit Wargreymon, firing him backward into MetalGarurumon. 

"Trump Sword!"

"Puppet Pummel!" 

"River of Power!"

The attacks hit Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon again, damaging them pretty bad.

"Err… we need more power!" complained Tai.

"We have got to find some way to win!" agreed Matt.

"Tai, believe in us!"

"Right, Matt!"

"But… what if we can't win?"

"We can't if that's you attitude!"

"You need to believe in us, or you will lose everything! Your homes, families, and your friends!"

"We have to be in this together, Tai!"

"… Right! But… for liability purposes, this isn't copied from that one episode!"

"Tai!"

"Huh? Ah- they're… glowing!"

*********Wargreymon! MetalGarurumon! Power D.N.A. Digivolve to… Omnimon!

"See, theses are the ideas that you can take from Davis and use for even better things!" said Tai.

"All right, I think that I take offense for those injuries!" said Omnimon, grabbing Metalseadramon by the head and body slamming him.

__

Let's kick it up!

To show them all the things, that we can do, 

Let's kick it up! Together!

"Supreme Cannon!" commanded Omnimon, firing a blast that wiped out Puppetmon and Metalseadramon. "Still feel up to this now that you're alone, Piedmon?"

"Errr… Trump Sword!"

"Fansendic Sword!" yelled Omnimon, slashing Piedmon, covering the area with light.

"Ahh!" yelled Piedmon, disintegrating.

_Together!_
    
    "Yeah, we won!"
    "Go Omnimon!"
    "Oh, so you think that you fools stand a chance? Well, think again!"
    Who is this evil voice, and how many evil Digimon will come next time? Find out, next time, on the Battles of Doom Saga!
    Well, there may not be much left to the story, perhaps a few more chapters… we'll see. Please, review once for each chapter. 

I know that some people may not like my work, so review and tell me your opinions!


	4. Enter: The New Enemy

"Ha, so you fools think that you can win

"Ha, so you fools think that you can win? Well, think again!" yelled the speaker of the voice, MaloMyotismon.

"Ha! Well, time for you to go out!" yelled VennomMyotismon.

"Oh, and what do you guys think you'll do?" asked Omnimon, obviously cocky.

"I think reinforcements could do the trick!" answered Apocalymon, coming out of the air.

"Errr… Tai, Matt, you guys should run!" 

"Right!" 

"But… Davis and the others can help!"

"Yeah, we can!" yelled Davis.

****Veemon, Digivolve to… 

****Wormon, Digivolve to…

****Exveemon!

****Stingmon!

****Exveemon! ****Stingmon! D.N.A. Digivolve to… **Paildramon!

****Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!

****Imperialdramon, Mode Change to… Fighter Mode!

"All right, we're tough!"

"Right, Imperialdramon! Now, let's get the others!"

****Patamon, Warp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!

****Gatomon, Warp Digivolve to… Magnadramon!

****Tentomon, Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!

****Kabuterimon, Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!

****Biyomon, Digivolve to… Birdramon!

****Birdramon, Digivolve to… Garudamon!

****Palmon, Digivolve to… Togemon!

****Togemon, Digivolve to… Lillymon!

****Gomamon, Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!

****Ikkakumon, Digivolve to… Zudomon!

****Hawkmon, Digivolve to… Aquillamon!

****Aquillamon, Gatomon Energy Digivolve to… Silphimon!

****Armadillomon, Digivolve to… Ankylomon!

****Ankylomon, Angemon Energy Digivolve to… Shokuomon!

"Justice Beam!"

"Static Force!"

"Posatron Lazer!"

"Wing Blade!"

The attacks hit Apocalymon's claws, destroying them.

"Death Claw!" yelled Apocalymon, hitting Omnimon and hitting him into Silphimon and Garudamon.

"Screaming Darkness!" yelled MaloMyotismon, hitting Omnimon again, as well as Imperialdramon.

"Giga Crusher!" commanded Imperialdramon, blasting Apocalymon.

"Volcan's Hammer!" shouted Zudomon, destroying one of Apocalymon's claws.

"Darkness Zone!" followed up Apocalymon, causing Zudomon, Lillymon, Garudamon, and Silphimon to De-Digivolve.

"Supreme Cannon!" yelled Omnimon, hitting Apocalymon, and disintegrating him.

"Venom Infusion!" Commanded VennomMyotismon, firing his lasers at Imperialdramon. Shokuomon, however, jumped in the way, saving Imperialdramon, but De-Digivolving.

"Crimson Mist!"

"Venom Infusion!"

The attacks hit Omnimon, but they weren't effective. Suddenly, the two Myotismons disappeared. 

"I'm sick of having them get away!" yelled Davis, squeezing his Digivice.

"Oh, are you?" said a voice, calmly. "Well, my two troops were the power I needed. I'm sorry, but they won't be coming back."

"You destroyed them? And where are you?" asked Tai.

"I am the Dark Warp. You can all call me Galvamon."

"Galvamon? Never heard of you."

"I am the Digimon that possesses the strength of all the evil Digimon that you've fought. I won't be taken lightly. I'm a Transform Digimon with the ability to Mode Change. My Dark Pearl possesses the Dark Warp, and the power to feed on fear."

"You mean… you're the real enemy we've been after all this time?"

"Correct, child. But now, it is my turn. You fools will bow before me in a world of complete darkness."

"Omnimon! Attack!" shouted Tai.

"Supreme Cannon!" obeyed Omnimon. Galvamon flicked the blast away with one finger.

"Pathetic! Well, now comes my turn. Auto Blaster!"

How powerful is the attack? Find out, next chapter, in the Galvamon Saga!


	5. The End of the Earth

"Auto Blaster

"Auto Blaster!" yelled Galvamon. The attack tore up the whole street, blowing up cars. 

"Everyone, Digivolve!"

Soon, all the Digivolved forms appeared. Just like the experience in the World of Dreams, all the forms, including Mega for those who had Mega Digimon, appeared.

"Terra Force!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Posatron Lazer!"

"Giga Crusher!"

The attacks hit Galvamon, but he stood through them. Suddenly, he started to glow with Black Light.

****Galvamon, Mode Change to… Dragon Mode!

"Satin's Fang!" he yelled, biting Omnimon with his red-hot fangs. "Imperial Crusher!" 

His second attack hit twenty or so Digivolved forms, De-Digivolving them.

"I shall rule over earth, and delete the Digital World! 

****Galvamon, Mode Change to… Imperial Form!

He was out of his attack form, and was now in his original form. But he now had the Black Pearl.

"Ha! Now, I'm able to use my fear energy to conquer this world and destroy the Digital World! And none of you can stop me! Black Warp Waves!"

The attack swarmed all around the Digidestined, having an effect…

"Ah! The darkness… it's so cold…" wined Kari, Yolei, and Mimi.

"I've never been so… afraid…" stated Tai.

All of the Digidestined were shivering from the infinite cold that the darkness brought. The more they talked, the colder and stronger it got. They seemed to be losing energy. It was at a point where it seemed like they couldn't stand.

"Yes, children, _just keep feeling the fear_! Feel the sheer power!"

"It's not too late! We can fight! He's using our fear against us!" said Davis, brave as usual.

"He's right!" said T.K., being able to get up now that he was less afraid. The darkness was strong, but it wasn't working on those who weren't afraid.

"They're right!" agreed Kari, getting up with the help of T.K. and Davis.

"We can do it!" agreed the rest of the Digidestined. They got up, withdrawing their Digivices, ready to fight.

"Oh, do you think so? My darkness overruns the world! And you're puny attacks show no match for my force! I've been more afraid of _dental floss_!

"You can't win, we're not afraid any more!"

"Oh, and the entire game revolves around you? The _entire world_ feeds my darkness in fear! So long, foolish children!"

"The _entire world_!"

"How will we warn all of those people? There's no time for another World Tour!" complained Tai.

"There's got to be a way!" said Cody, determined to win.

"We've never lost to darkness before!"

"Let's find away to cancel out all fear of the darkness!"

Suddenly, the Digivices started to glow, and they all lead to Tai's Digivice in streams of color.

"What?!" yelled Tai, startled.

"We all know you're the leader, Tai!" exclaimed Davis and T.K.

"You use the Digivice!"

"For what, Ken? I don't know what to do!"

"Let our Digivices, D-3s, and Crests tell you, Tai!" encouraged Sora.

"You can do it!" yelled Matt.

"Errrr… Digicommunicate, Power UP!" yelled Tai. Suddenly, pictures of Tai appeared in the sky all over the world.

"What?!" yelled people all over the world, confused and afraid.

"People of the world," began Tai's voice. "I know that you are all afraid of the darkness spreading, and that the picture of the evil Digimon we're fighting has probably also appeared for you to see, but you can't give into it!"

"Why not?"

"Why shouldn't we!?"

Questions came by the billions all over the world.

"I know that you are all afraid, and so am I, but the more afraid you get, the stronger he gets! You've got to find the courage! You've got friends who will be there, and with your friends, there's no limit to what you can do! We've got to find the strength! Together, we can win! Watch the fight. We're down, beat up, and pummeled, but we aren't giving up. We can't win alone. If you're all to chicken, then why don't we just stop fighting and let him take over the world? If the whole planet won't fight for it's cause, we don't need freedom. You're only hurting yourselves! We're earth, and earth doesn't give up that easily! Remember all the fights and wars we've had. They weren't fighting for nothing! They were for freedom, for rights, for our own land and planet!"

"He's right!" yelled Omnimon in the picture that was appearing all over the world. Slowly, he struggled to get up, and ran at Galvamon, only to be smashed back into a wall. The repeated this until he was un-conscious.

"Well, foolish Digidestined, did you really think you're pathetic forces could defeat me? Your world is doomed!"

Meanwhile, humans were seeing this fight.

"Maybe… they can win!"

"If they can be that brave and risk their lives, the least we can do is help them!"

"Be brave!"

Soon, all the humans let go of their fears of the darkness. With their courage, they glowed orange. The darkness spread apart, and slowly faded away. All the humans had lost their fear and were in this together. The world was fighting united, for one cause. Freedom. 

"What? What is this?! I'm losing energy!"

"He absorbs they fear around him, well let's feed him with courage!"

Suddenly, all of the orange light came out of the humans as energy, all heading for the dark pearl on Galvamon's chest. Galvamon began to glow orange with it.

"Err! You puny humans cannot defeat the most powerful Digimon! This can't be happening! No!"

"All right, guys, end this fight!" Yelled Omnimon, powering up his cannon…

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Giga Crusher!"

"Terra Force!" 

"Posatron Lazer!"

"Giga Missile!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Magna Blast!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Ahh! No! I'll be back! Wait 'til next time-"

The attacks hit Galvamon, causing him to be destroyed. He burst into purple energy, and returned the peaceful light to the world. Everything was recovered.

****

Epilogue

"I'd like to celebrate the victory of the world that we had yesterday, by playing this song!" yelled Matt, getting his guitar ready in front of the Digivice Communication Screen.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Monster Friends to the boys and girls!

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World!

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Ultimate Friends to the boys and girls!

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World!

Seven young kids go to camp for the summer,

Wind up living in a Digital Land.

Where everybody gets to meet his own Digi-Monster,

A Digital Companion, A Digital Friend.

A Digimon In-Training, Will Digivolve to Rookie,

And Digivolve to Champion and Ultimate, too.

I'm gonna save the Digital World for me,

I'm gonna save to the Digital World for you!

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Monster Friends to the boys and girls!

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon,

Champions of the Digital World!

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Ultimate Friends to the boys and girls, 

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the digital World!

Well, the main enemy is out, but the slave of the enemy is out there, ready to bring his master back. Will the

Digidestined be able to stop him in time? Read my next action-packed Fic for the next saga!


End file.
